fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Soren
Soren (セネリオ, Senerio in the Japanese version) is the staff officer and strategist of the Greil Mercenaries. He starts out as a mage. Initially, Soren was suspected to be a Spirit Charmer—one who has made a special pact with the supernatural, but he is actually Branded- someone born with both beorc and laguz blood - and has experienced prejudice from both societies. Because it was under Ike's persuasion that Greil accepted Soren into the Mercenaries, Soren has been rooted to the commander with unwavering loyalty. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he gives Ike a report of their most recent battle outcomes. Soren was not raised by his parents, but by an old woman who insulted him often. At a very young age, the lady sold him to an old sage who mistook him for a Spirit Charmer due to the permanent mark on his forehead. She was incredibly glad to get rid of him as she had no choice or say in if she would take care of him in the first place and hated being responsible for him.The sage taught him the ways of magic, even though he discovered that the symbol was deceitful; it was the mark of a Branded, not a Spirit Charmer. (Soren was to learn this during his later studies at the Mainal Cathedral.) Nonetheless, he continued only because he was nearing death. After the sage died, Soren, ignored by the laguz and beorc, wandered Gallia alone and near-death before eventually being discovered by a young Ike. When Soren was younger, Soren couldn't speak Ike's language, yet could understand it. In a support conversation with Ike in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, it reveals how Ike and Soren met. Mist and Ike's mother, Elena, were shopping and young Ike wandered in the forest, trying to find a stick to use as a sword. While Ike was looking for a stick, he saw a boy which was Soren, that he described thin as a stick and dressed in rags. (Strangely, when Ike is describing the boy Soren or telling his story in the support conversation, Ike says he instead of you to Soren.) Ike woke young Soren up and offered him his lunch. But Soren, thinking it was a trick, was rather scared in response. Soon, young Ike gained young Soren's trust, but soon after, Greil got hold of Lehran's medallion and killed many people. Young Soren, who was worried for Ike, wandered the streets, checking the bodies if they were Ike. When he didn't find Ike's body, Soren assumed Ike was safe and traveled to Crimea. He took refuge in a church, the people took his brand to be a mark that told he was trained in Arcane Arts. They sheltered him, cared for him and taught him things. Once he learned how to speak and behave like a normal beorc citizen, he wandered Crimea for several years. During those years, he found Ike and so on leading to the beginning of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. In a special conversation in the epilogue of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, it is revealed that he, and not Pelleas, is Almedha's son; this means that Soren is Ashnard's son and is therefore the true Prince not only of Daein but also of Goldoa since his mother was Almedha and her older brother, his uncle Rajaion, was killed. Perhaps anticipating the political turmoil such a revelation would cause, Almedha decides not to tell him. Soren is the rightful heir to the Daein and Goldoa thrones after Dheginsea dies. However, these thrones are unknowingly usurped by Micaiah and Kurthnaga respectively. If he shares an A-rank support with Ike in Radiant Dawn, Soren will join Ike as he sets out on a journey from which he never returns. In the conversation that Ike and Soren have in Radiant Dawn when having an A grade support level, Soren vowed to stay by lke's side even if it meant death. By sharing an A-rank support with Ike in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, and recruiting Lehran, a special base conversation for Soren can be unlocked. =Personality= Soren is typically rude and cold, preferring to be alone than with the rest of the company, and as a result is described as high-strung. Titania thinks that this is actually because Soren is "a very empathetic young man." He acts upon logic and thinks from a cynical viewpoint, putting the feelings or circumstances of others aside if it benefits the mercenaries and suggesting not to help others if it hinders them. Though sometimes criticized for this, his tactics are still regarded as impeccable by many, including Ike, who views him as "essential" to the company. Soren's tactics also earned the attention of Skrimir, who, due to his reckless nature, never even thought of tactics prior to their meeting. In the beginning of Path of Radiance, Soren displays a rather obvious dislike for laguz, but, with Ike's assurance, is able to hold back. His hate of the laguz stems from the treatment he recieved as a child -- from when he was wandering the land in search of Ike. The laguz he encountered would notice him, sneer, and proceed if he wasn't even there (due to his Brand). He claims that this was even worse than how the beorc treated him -- that is, with violence. His resentment towards laguz is also present during Radiant Dawn, albeit not as strong as it was in Path of Radiance. Though his personality is a resultant of his difficult childhood, his father, Ashnard, and his grandfather, Dheginsea, also have similar personalities. Soren does show great compassion towards Ike, however, whom he seems to have devoted his life to. Reasons for this are revealed in a special conversation which can be unlocked if Ike and Soren share A-Support Bonds in both Path of Radiance ''and ''Radiant Dawn. Ike seems to have great insight into Soren's personality, calling him a "softie" who tries to put on a strong face in one of their conversations in Path of Radiance. His extreme loyalty to Ike can be compared to the devotion which his mother, Almedha, has towards her children. Soren also seems to dislike being interrupted, as seen when he is explaining battle plans with Skrimir, and when he is recieving the Hammerne staff from Aimee. =Appearance= Soren is particularly short despite his age, likely because his aging processes only recently began to slow down. He's actually a bit taller than Mist. In Path of Radiance he wears a long grey Mage robe, and later a purple sage robe with tights and high boots as a Sage. Radiant Dawn shows him grown in height, and different dark grey robe (that appears much like a combination between his two classes in Path of Radiance). As an Archsage he wears a greenish-white robe that flows out towards the end. Soren is also paler than most Black Dragons, has dark olive-green hair, and has somewhat lighter red eyes. His Brand is on his forehead, and is bordered by his bangs. His Brand is a vertical line going through a horizontal line which is tilted to the left. The diagonal line has a curve like the beginning parentheses going down on the right end of the line. The left side of the diagonal line has a curve like the ending parentheses, leading upwards. Both line stopping at the bottom or top end of the vertical line. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 4: Automatically from start. Base stats |Mage |Dark |1 |18 |0 |6 |8 |8 |5 |2 |7 |6 |6 |7 |Wind - D Fire - E Thunder - E |Adept |Wind Growth rates |45% |5% |60% |55% |40% |30% |15% |55% Support Conversations *Ike *Stefan Death Quotes (Endgame) Soren: Argh! Not now... It's the last battle... How could I be so careless? Ike: Soren! Just fall back! This may be the last battle for Crimea, but it won't be the last battle for us, will it? Soren: What? Ike: We're mercenaries. After this battle, there will be hundreds, maybe thousands of fights ahead. Am I wrong? Soren: I... No... Ike: Right. So get out of here. Our little group needs you! Do you understand? Soren: Ike... I understand. I will withdraw... Ike! Don't let me down! Overall Soren is the first mage of Path of Radiance and can easily cap Skill, Magic, and Resistance. His only problem stat is his low Defense, but it should be covered by a support with Ike. In Radiant Dawn, he should have great stats without the need of stat boosters. With lots of BEXP, he might even cap all his stats. His only problem is that Archsages' caps don't meet up to his potential, being that they hinder Soren's well-rounded growth. Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4 and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available Base stats |Wind Sage |Dark |5 |28 |9 |23 |21 |18 |11 |9 |21 |6 |6 |7 |Wind - A Fire - B Thunder - B |Adept | Elwind Thunder Fire Vulnerary Growth rates |40% |25% |80% |60% |35% |35% |25% |70% Average stats |45.6 |21.5 |40 |34 |31.65 |22.9 |21.5 |36 Biorhythm Bond Support *Ike: 5% Death quotes (Chp. 17 nd before) Soren: Oof! That was...poorly done. Ike: Retreat, Soren! You've done all you can here! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: You heard me. Fall back! You can still help us with our planning. Besides, if you tell us all what to do, we'll be better off, right? Soren: I... I understand... Please...be careful! (chapter 18 and after) Soren: Oh... Ow! Ike: Hold it, Soren! You're not staying in this a moment longer! Withdraw! Soren: Ike, I can still--'' '''Ike': Our tactician isn't allowed to make faces like that. Ever! Listen, we need you planning our strategies at base, so leave that attitude behind. That is unless you have a problem with the two of us in command. Soren:'' Of-of course not! I didn't see... ... I understand. But listen... Stay safe, Ike.'' Soren: Argh! Not now... It's the last battle... How could I be so careless? Ike: Soren! Just fall back! This may be the last battle for Crimea, but it won't be the last battle for us, will it? Soren: What? Ike: We're mercenaries. After this battle, there will be hundreds, maybe thousands of fights ahead. Am I wrong? Soren: I... No... Ike: Right. So get out of here. Our little group needs you! Do you understand? Soren: Ike... I understand. I will withdraw... Ike! Don't let me down! (retreat quote from path of radiance) Soren:'' ...Ugh... What a terrible place...to die...'' Ike: Soren, retreat! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: Aren't you supposed to be my strategist? Use your head! I need your help. Soren: ...I see. As you command... (retreat quotes from radiant dawn) Soren: I've been commanded to scout ahead, so I'll withdraw... Be careful, Ike! (Escape quotes from Radiant Dawn) Soren: Ike... Please live... Even if all the cities burn, and the seas swallow Tellius... You mustn't die... Not you... Epilogue *'Silent Master of Winds' (静寂の風使い) Though his tactical genius was unmatched, Soren never used his talents for anyone but Ike. *(A support with Ike) When peace had settled on the land, Soren packed lightly and set off with the only person he had ever trusted. =Trivia= *Although Soren's hair appears black, it's actually a very dark shade of green, much darker than his mother or other relatives. It is possible that this was done to hide his relation to them. It can also be noted that his Branded mark has changed slightly between the artwork of Path of Radiance & Radiant Dawn. In Path of Radiance the sides were curved inward. Yet in Radiant Dawn the sides are straight yet curving outward a little. *Like his mother and uncles, Soren has red eyes. *It is implied that Soren may be 15 years old, but he does age slower than others, so he may be older or younger than that. This age theory stems from a battle conversation between Izuka and Pelleas. This, however, contradicts the timeline given for Rajaion's departure from Goldoa to help his sister and nephew, which indicates that Soren is 19 at the end of Path of Radiance. =Etymology= 'Soren' is a Danish given name originating from Latin Severinus, derived from severus "severe, strict, serious". Søren Kierkegaard was a nineteenth-century philosopher and theologian whose work was the foreground for twentieth-century existentialism. Interestingly, there is a Pope Severinus who lived in the seventh century who, when he refused to validate the Byzantine Emperor's latest religious decrees, was besieged by Isaac the Exarch of Ravenna, an ally of the Emperor's. Later, an attack on the Byzantines by the Lombards, one of the germanic tribes living in northern Italy, probably resulted in Isaac's death. =Gallery= File:Soren.jpg|Soren as he appeared in Path of Radiance File:Sorenmovie.jpg|Soren in a movie scene File:Soren.png|Soren's full body portrait from Path of Radiance soren_cloak.png|Unused portrait of Soren with a cloak. File:SorenRDBodyPortrait.gif|Soren's full body portrait from Radiant Dawn de:Soren Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters